SkyClan's Need
by TheWhiteWolf02
Summary: SkyClan is in trouble rouges have moved in next door and have their eyes on SkyClan territory. SkyClan's only hope is found in ThunderClan but no living cat knows how to find them. Will SkyClan find the clans or will it be destroyed
1. Allegiances- SkyClan

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan**

**Leader: Jaystar**\- Silver tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes

**Deputy: Redpelt**\- Dark red tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Lilyshine**\- Light grey long hair she-cat

**Apprentice**\- Hawkpaw

Warriors

**Grassfoot**\- Light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Flamestrike**\- Dark red tom with white paws

** Apprentice**-Applepaw

**Ashpelt**\- Dark grey tom

**Apprentice**\- Sunpaw

**Brightpelt**\- Shining white pelted she-cat

**Goosestone**\- White and grey tabby tom with brown eyes

**Falconclaw**\- Brown, white, and gold speckled tom

**Apprentice**-Greypaw

**Pinefur**-Golden tabby tom

**Thorntail- **Spikey haired dark grey tom

**Stonefur**\- Long haired black tabby tom

**Foxclaw- **Light red and white tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice**\- Doepaw

**Nightheart**\- Young black and white speckled she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices

**Hawkpaw**-Dark brown tom

**Applepaw**-Light gold she-cat with golden eyes

**Sunpaw**-Dark gold tabby tom

**Greypaw**-Small tabby tom with dark grey eyes

**Doepaw**-Light brown spotted she-cat

Queens

**Jaystar**-Morningkit-Light grey she-cat, Dewkit- Red she-cat, Stormkit-Dark grey tom, Dovekit-Light grey and light red she-cat

**Snowfang**-Long toothed white she-cat

Elders

**Flowernose**-Short tailed brown tabby she-cat


	2. Allegiances- ThunderClan

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Wolfstar**\- Dark grey tabby tom with light grey neck and underbelly

** Apprentice**-Leopaw

**Deputy: Harefoot**-Light golden brown long legged she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Rosethorn**-Small ginger she-cat

Warriors

**Redstripe**-Light red tom with white chest, paws, and tail-tip

**Frosttooth**\- Light grey tabby tom

** Apprentice-**Whitepaw

**Ivystem- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kestrelflight**\- Light brown she-cat with darker flecks along side

** Apprentice**\- Dawnpaw

**Toadfoot**\- Dark grey tabby tom

**Greywing-** Light grey she-cat

**Adderfang**\- Large black tom

**Blueclaw**\- Large blue tabby tom

**Apprentice**-Mistpaw

**Barkpelt**-Light brown tom with darker stripes

Apprentices

**Leopaw**-Light grey and brown tom with olive green eyes

**Whitepaw**\- Small white she-cat

**Dawnpaw**\- Black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mistpaw**\- Long haired light grey and silver she-cat

Queens

**Dapplerain**\- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes (mother to **Mosskit**\- Blue furred tom, **Spottedkit**\- Tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Goldfur**\- Bright ginger she-cat (mother to **Amberkit**\- Ginger she-cat, **Leafkit**\- Ginger tom with white tail tip**, Oakkit**\- Dark red tom)

Elders

**Petalleaf**\- Tortoiseshell she-cat mother to Dapplerain

**Sorrelheart- **(Oldest cat in the clan) Black and white she-cat


	3. Allegiances- WindClan

**WindClan**

**Leader: Willowstar**\- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: Raindapple**\- Grey tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice**-Tunnelpaw

**Medicine cat: Cloudpelt**\- Large dark grey tabby tom

**Apprentice**\- Heathertail

Warriors

**Runningcloud**\- Skinny light grey and white tom

**Gorsewind**-Golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**\- Brackenpaw

**Thistlethorn**\- Light brown tom

**Silverfoot**\- Dark grey tabby tom with light grey front leg

**Stonetalon**-Dark grey tom with long claws

**Apprentice**\- Dustpaw

**Larksong**\- Orange tabby she-cat

**Pounceflight**\- Long legged golden she-cat

**Apprentice**-Mudpaw

Apprentices

**Heathertail**-Dark brown she-cat

**Tunnelpaw- **Large black tom

**Brackenpaw**\- Russet furred tom with dark brown eyes

**Dustpaw**\- Light brown tabby she-cat

**Mudpaw**\- Light brown tabby tom

Queens

**Ravenwing**\- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes


	4. Allegiances- ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Shredstar**\- Very large black tom

**Deputy: Foxtooth**\- Dark red tabby tom

**Medicine cat: Lizardfang**\- Dark grey tom with black stripes

**Apprentice**\- Blackpaw

Warriors

**Whiskerface**\- Dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**-Ferretpaw

**Sparrowfur**\- Dark brown tom

**Smokefoot- **Light grey tabby tom

**Mousewing- **Dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks

**Apprentice-** Wasppaw

**Jaggedscar**\- light grey tom with many scars across his face

**Darkflower- **Small black she-cat

**Ratfur-** Dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**\- Olivepaw

**Swiftfur**\- lean brown tom

Apprentices

**Blackpaw- **Black she-cat with white muzzle and paws

**Ferretpaw- **Light brown and white tabby tom

**Wasppaw-** Red tom with black stripes

**Olivepaw- **Dark brown she-cat


	5. Allegiances RiverClan

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Featherstar- **Light grey and oddly spotted she-cat

** Apprentice-**Finchpaw

**Deputy: Timberflight- **Dark brown and black tabby tom

**Medicine cat- Reedheart- **Dark brown tom

** Apprentice- **Fawnpaw

Warriors

**Duskpelt- **Dark grey and black tom

**Antclaw- **White tom

**Sedgesky- **Black tom with dark green eyes

**Clovertail**\- Large white she-cat

** Apprentice- **Cedarpaw

**Troutface- **Silver tabby tom

** Apprentice-** Smallpaw

**Shadestream- **Dark grey tabby she-cat

**Lionfur- **Dark ginger tom

Apprentices

**Finchpaw- **Light brown she-cat

**Fawnpaw- **Light brown and white she-cat

**Cedarpaw- **Dark golden brown tom

**Smallpaw- **Small light grey she-cat


	6. Allegiances- Rouges

**Rouges**

**Fang-** Large black tom (Leader of the rouges)

**Fox- **Dark red tom

**Scratch- **White she-cat

**Blue- **Dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Bella-** Light brown tabby she-cat

**Hazel- **Ginger she-cat

**Pine-** Dark brown and white tom

**Turtle-** Black and white she-cat

**Bear- **Dark brown tabby tom

**Petal- **Light grey she-cat

**Snowy- **White tom

**Badger- **Black and white tom

**Frost- **Light grey and white she-cat

**River- **Light blue tom

**Red- **Light red she-cat

**Leaf- **Light gray tabby tom

**Shadow**\- Black tom

**Nettle-** Grey tom

**Oak-** Dark brown tabby tom

**Rock-** Dark brown tom


	7. SkyClan's Need: Prologue

**Prologue**

A lithe silver she-cat found herself in a large fog covered field she did not recognize. Stood from where she sat and turned to look around to find why she had been brought to what must have been StarClan, the clan of her ancestors. As she looked to the star lit trees that surrounded the clearing she heard her name called from a faintly familiar voice.  
"Jaystar welcome" called a cat from behind her as she turned sharply and spotted two cats behind her one with bright orange fur, a tom, and the other a ginger and white she-cat, both Jaystar had only seen once before, at her nine lives ceremony.

As recognition settled over Jaystar she called out in surprise "Leafstar, Firestar why have you come to me" slight dread settled into Jaystar's stomach two leaders didn't just bring you to StarClan for a chat

"As we are sure that you can guess we do not bring good news, soon there will be a great danger to your clan only the four clans can help you, Jaystar you must find them." Then as one the two cats stood straighter looked at Jaystar and spoke as one voice

"The black Fang brings the end of the sky

Only the son of the star wolf can save it

And bring the clan of snow"

Already the two began to fade "wait what does it mean, how do I find the clans Leafstar come back."

"StarClan will show the way" and with that the two cats were gone and Jaystar awoke she quickly lifted her head and looked to the entrance of the nursery where the faint streaks of the first light of dawn was coming through she looked down to her young kits barely even a moon old.

Jaystar slowly stood from her nest careful not to disturb her kits she stepped from her nest. she made her way out of the nursery and quickly made her way down to the medicine cat's den, that was found in one of the caves that was her clan's home. Jaystar poked her head in and saw Lilyshine's familiar grey pelt already looking over her herbs. She called out to Lilyshine in a hushed meow so as not to awaken her apprentice who was still asleep

Turning at the call Lilyshine lifted her head from her counting and looked to find her leader standing at the entrance standing and walking to her she meowed "Jaystar what are you doing here shouldn't you be with your kits"

"I can leave them for a few minutes this is urgent" Jaystar replied quickly as she walked into the den and sat in front of Lilyshine. Seeing that the medicine cat was listening she recounted her story of seeing Firestar and Leafstar. She told her of the prophecy and how Firestar had told her that she must find the four other clans" but no living cat knows where they are

As Lilyshine thought over all that her leader had told her she thought of what the different parts of the prophecy meant but then thought of something that she had seemed to overlook "Jaystar what was that last thing that Firestar said to you before you woke up."

Slight confusion came over Jaystar as she repeated "StarClan will show the way. But I don't see how that can help unless they can…" she paused as realization came over her as she realized what that meant "so they must be wanting to show me the way but how?" As the two she-cats thought this they both knew two things StarClan would be back and their beloved SkyClan was in danger.

i hope you enjoy it so far I hope to have the first chapter written and posted as soon as possible now for some warrior trivia

What cat first approach Rusty later Firestar?

what WindClan cat was killed by a tree?

Comment in your review your answers

answers at the end of the next chapter


End file.
